Different types of networks may communicate according to different protocols. In some instances, one or more devices in one network may desire to communicate with one or more devices in another network. However, the utilization of different protocols within the different networks may prevent the devices in one network from effectively communicating with the devices in the other network.
By way of example, a content-centric network, such as the Nokia Instant Community (NIC) powered by AwareNet, is a content-centric network that utilizes a publish-subscribe messaging pattern. While the publish-subscribe messaging pattern readily supports communication between devices that are members of the content-centric network, devices that are members of the content-centric network may be unable to effectively communicate with devices within the Internet domain, such as sensor and actuator networks that communicate according to a constrained application protocol (CoAP) or resources on the Internet that communicate in accordance with a hypertext transport protocol (HTTP). Consequently, although communication within a network may be readily supported, communication between different types of networks that communicate in accordance with different protocols or different messaging patterns may be more limited than is desired.